Hunters of Artemis
The Hunters of Artemis are humans, demigods, and nymphs who swear loyalty to the goddess Artemis in joining nature, the hunt and staying a virgin. The hunters possess immortality and eternal youth as long as they don't fall in battle. History When Artemis asked for some female followers the Nymphs that she was given as one of her wishes became the first Hunters of Artemis. She also chose some mortals to be her followers not too long after she acquired her bow, arrows, tunic, chariot, and dogs. The goddesses hunters helped her catch the deer that would pull her chariot Artemis did not use all the deer she let her most favorite one run around free. Britomartis became one of Artemis hunters when she made the choice to be a virgin and ran away from Minos. After coming into Artemis' service Britomartis was changed from a human to a Nymph and a minor goddess. Orion was a male giant who joined the hunters when he fell in love with Artemis but Apollo didn't like him, Orion killed almost ever animal and he was eventually killed. He was then placed as a constellation to be remembered. Hippolytos a young male human hunter who killed Aphrodite when he decided to follow Artemis and her hunters. Artemis had Apollo's son Asclepius bring Hippolytos back to life and Zeus killed Asclepius for raising the dead. Polyphonte join the Hunters of Artemis when she fled to the mountains to avoid marriage. Aphrodite made the woman lose her rank as a hunter by making her love an animal. Polyphonte was attacked by the animals then changed into an owl by Zeus, Hermes, and Ares. Callisto was tricked into loving Zeus and as punishment, she was changed into a bear. After her death, she was turned in to a constellation. Syrinx was loyal Nymph who served Artemis until she was pursued by Pan Syrinx prayed to Artemis for help hearing one of her hunters cry for help Artemis turned Syrinx into a reed to keep her safe. Pan cut the reeds and made an instrument. He decided to name it Syrinx after the Nymph he chased. Arethusa was a loyal Nymph huntress who was pursued by Alpheus god of the river after he saw her swimming in a stream. Arethusa ran for her life until she couldn't do anything else, desperate she prayed for help. Artemis heard the prayer and turned her into the spring Arethusa. However, Alpheus wouldn't give up so Artemis cut the earth to create an underground channel from Greece all the away to Sicily. Atalanta was a human huntress who was abandoned and left to die as a baby Artemis had a she-bear take care of the baby. During the Calydonian Boar hunt, Atalanta fell in love with the hunter Meleager however their love wouldn't last as the prophecy of his death came true. Atalanta instead married Hippomenes, Apollo tried to stop the marriage after the Oracle of Delphi showed him their future. They married anyway and made love in one of Zeus temples as punishment the two were charged into lions thus making the future that Apollo feared, come true. Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Sea of Monsters The hunters are mentioned when Luke tells Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson the Polyphonte mother of Agrius and Oreius who was cast out the hunters group for falling in love with a bear because of Aphrodite. The Titans Curse The hunters appear in the book fighting a Manticore after the battle the hunters go to Camp Half-Blood but the hunters don't like the camp because they were not treated well the last time they were there. Later when Artemis is captured Zoe helps rescue the goddess by giving her life to save Artemis. Bianca di Angelo also gave her life on the quest to save Artemis. The Last Olympian In the book, the hunters help in the fight on Olympus. After the battle, Artemis convinced Hades to allow ever hunter who died to pass to Elysium. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero The hunters appear in the book after saving Percy and his friends from Lycaon who tries to kill them. The Son of Neptune Hylla mentions to Hazel the Hunters of Artemis being a group of archers who travel around. The Blood of Olympus The Hunters of Artemis meet Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge at San Juan and together (working with the Amazons as well) they fight Orion, the anti-Artemis giant. Phoebe, Celyn, and a bunch of other Hunters died that day. Known Hunters *Artemis (leader). *Zoe Nightshade (former lieutenant, deceased). *Thalia Grace (lieutenant). *Orion (turned into a constellation). *Callisto (turned into a bear then a constellation). *Hippolytos (resurrected by Asclepius). *Sipriotes (male hunter turned into a female). *Britomartis (became a minor goddess). *Syrinx (turned into a plant). *Arethusa (turned into water). *Phoebe (deceased). *Celyn (deceased). *Bianca di Angelo (deceased). *Atalanta (turned into a Lion). *Polyphonte (cast out of the hunters & turned into an owl). *Iphigenia (priestess of Artemis who became a part of Hecate). Category:Book Heroes Category:Teams Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Immortals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Humanoid Category:Percy Jackson Heroes Category:Mythology Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strategists Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Nurturer Category:Force of Nature Category:Lethal Category:Warriors